Not Like This
by MangaAnimeLover
Summary: It was just a challenge. He accepted. She was fooled. But when real feelings start to bloom, how will Kyouya convince Haruhi that he really likes her? Kyouya and Haruhi. Not rated M for nothing! *Bwahaheheheh*
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!!! READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!!! READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!!!**

* * *

Hello there ^^

First of all, I would like to thank you for being interested in my fan fiction. I promise you that you will not be disappointed!

This story starts in the middle of Ouran High School Host Club episode 8. You might recognize the scene instantly. If you cannot remember it all, I suggest you go watch the first half of the episode.

If you feel that the characters seem a bit out of character, I can tell you that there is a meaning behind this, and you will find out during the next couple of chapters. So, please, be patient!

One last thing: I must warn you that you will find sexual scenes in this fic. They are detailed, so if you are sensitive on this point, I suggest you turn away immediately.

Please enjoy! ^__^

(Oh, yeah, by the way: I would like to know what you think about this. If I do not get positive comments and feedback, my reason for continuing this series is vague. So, please, let me know what you think about it. Do not let the author suffer XD)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Question of Lust**

She had eaten too much, swallowing too fast, and she had not been able to hold it in anymore. She then had chosen a random toilet, and when she left it again, she was surprised to find a stranger sitting in the room connected to it.

"Are you done?" sounded a male voice. The stranger sat bare-chested on a chair with a towel around his head, drying his hair of unknown color. Haruhi froze immediately, then bowed humbly.

"I am sorry for coming into a stranger's room," she spoke politely.

"How rude," the boy answered and revealed raven black locks underneath the towel, "It is just me." When the brunette saw the glasses on the table, the boy's identity was now no more a mystery to her.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she asked, wanting a precise confirmation upon her assumption. When he did not reply, and she saw his face fully, she then continued:

"Ah, I am sorry. It seems like I got everyone worried about me." Silence fell upon them, and they made a clear eye contact, when finally Kyouya stood up.

"I was not worried," he said and drank some water from the flask that had been standing besides his glasses on the table, "Hikari and Kaoru were beating those pimps to death, and stopping them took some effort…"

Haruhi already imagined how furiously the twins had hit said pimps, but she felt no pity for the bullies.

Kyouya began moving toward her, continuing to speak:

"And to all the girls that came to have fun, I had to go through the trouble of preparing apology bouquets for them."

A tight feeling appeared in Haruhi's stomach; she knew she was the one at fault this time, and as the responsible girl she was, she felt a need to do her part of the apology.

"I will pay for those flowers," she interjected hastily. Kyouya passed her and reached the wall where the light switch was. He let a finger touch the tab.

"It is 50.000 yen per bouquet per person," he stated stoically, "In total, it will be 600.000 yen." He then turned off the lights, and for a moment, they stood there in the darkness, silently staring at each other.

"Why did you turn the lights off?" the girl asked, ignoring his last statement.

"You could pay for those flowers with your body," Kyouya said while leaning closer to Haruhi, his dark eyes glinting with something she had never seen him express before, and before she managed to utter a response, he had grabbed her wrist and swung her over to the bed. She gave a light gasp, and then found herself pinned to the mattress.

"You should fix that 'being a boy or girl does not matter' naiveté of yours," he said, still lingering above her, "It is your fault for being too defenseless." The girl took a moment to suck in his words, then smiled slightly.

"Paying like this will be a cheap kind of shortcut, will it not?" she questioned, feeling how a warm feeling rose to her cheeks, "Besides, I do not believe sleeping with me will turn out as a merit for you." Now, it was the boy's turn to smile. Then he lowered himself a bit and let his lips brush over hers; feather lightly, as if it was an undecided action, or as if it was something forbidden. Haruhi felt her heart throbbing faster.

His lips left hers after a couple of seconds, and their gazes met intensely.

"Sometimes, my actions can be based upon something else than merits and benefits," he spoke softly, watching her lips as if expecting an instant reply, "It is merely a question of lust and the right opportunity." Again, she took some time to swallow his words.

"I had never guessed that you wanted me," she said softly, testing the waters; was he _really_ serious about his words and actions? Kyouya let a finger brush stray, brown locks away from her face, then smiled softly again. She noticed his smile and was surprised to find her heart throbbing faster yet again.

"Haruhi, I am a man of self-control and discipline; I am just good at restraining my feelings, unlike _some_," he answered, referring to Tamaki, who most of the time was completely blunt when it came to his feelings and emotions. This detail did the girl not miss.

"But," she replied, gently placing a hand on Kyouya's naked shoulder and pressing slightly, "So am I. I do not think this is such a good idea. You are a great guy, Kyouya-kun, but I am confused. My _heart_ is confused-"

"Then let me convince you," was the quick reply, and just as fast as his words, his lips were on hers again, but this time there was a bit pressure, a depth, beneath his lips and kisses. They moved feverously to her throat. Haruhi pressed her eyelids together and exhaled deeply and somewhat disturbed.

"K-Kyouya-senpai…"

"Do you doubt my words?" he asked between kisses, and anticipating her reply, he grabbed her hand and moved it to his chest so that she could feel the rhythm of his heart, "Does this seem fake to you?" Her eyes, which before had held just a bit of disbelief, were now softened and deeper than before.

"No." And by these words, she let her hands embrace his face as she kissed him, inexperienced and not really knowing how to handle such a situation, but she found it all irrelevant – the burning in her chest and body told her just what she needed to know, and that was what now had taken over her. Lust. As simple as it was. She wanted him, but how long time she had felt like this was unknown to her. That moment, only the present was important, past and future be damned.

She loved the feeling of his lips against hers, loved the sinful dance of their tongues, and loved his hands that roamed all over her body as if there was not enough time in the whole Universe for him to do all the things he wanted to do with her.

Gently, he broke away.

"It is almost a shame ridding you of that dress; it is rare to see you in a dress, and you look so cute," he murmured, his eyes burning with passion as he stared into her brown ones while slowly undoing the buttons of her lacy, pink dress.

She smiled in return – an angelic smile, so innocent and pure – but it faltered ever so slightly when she realized what they were doing. What they _were going_ to do. _What she was going to do_.

She was going to lose her virginity.

Instantly, he felt her nervousness and placed a gentle peck on the tip of her nose.

"Do not be scared; it is also my first time," he assured her. She was almost shocked to hear him open up like this; had she been blind and deaf, she would never have guessed who was pinning her to the bed with kisses and caresses. The usually stoic Ootori Kyouya apparently had such a soft and passionate side.

Smiling, she nodded curtly and loosely wrapped her arms around his naked upper body so that he still was able to continue unbuttoning her dress, which he did. Again, her smile faded slightly, and a guilty look washed over her face.

"But what if Tamaki-senpai finds out about this? I am not sure he will look lightly upon it…" she murmured sorely, "I know he likes me. It will break his heart, right?"

"You are poor, you pay off some of your debt with your body; it is not complicated. I am sure he will understand that this is also a way of doing things," Kyouya answered, well knowing that there was something deeper behind what he and Haruhi currently were doing. His voice had been cold, stoic, while speaking, and Haruhi guessed that in the end, their action would cause Tamaki a hard time and Kyouya himself would not be enjoying it. But he did not seem to want to stop even so, and he placed kisses down her newly revealed stomach.

"Do not worry. We can do this," he assured her and gently slipped the dress off her. It was then carelessly discarded on the floor. Once again, the boy drowned his lips in hers, passionately and longing. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers digging into his dark locks which still held a bit of moist.

With their tongues moving against each other, Kyouya took the chance to rid Haruhi off the last pieces of fabric. He slipped one hand behind her back and loosened the clasp of her bra, forcing the girl to let go of him if he ever should get a change to get it completely off her. As she did, they stared intensely into each other's eyes, both gazes clouded with lust. When the bra hit the floor just about where the dress lay, they kissed again.

This time Kyouya's hand sought her breast, and he caressed them, kneading them by turns. When he broke away again, the girl beneath him was breathing very disturbed. He smiled the sexy way he sometimes did whenever she was near, and his face traveled down to her breast, which now had become the objects of his attention. Without hesitation, he gathered his lips around one erect bud, nibbled, sucked, licking, and Haruhi was surprised to find these movements of his tongue very pleasurable. Her face reddened, and a jolt of lust ran through her body, causing a strange warmth to gather in the lower part of her belly and between her thighs.

Then, suddenly, he pressed his clothed crotch against hers, making her moan in surprise and longing. She could feel the tightness beneath his underpants and figured that he somehow had managed o get rid of his pants without her noticing. Not that it took up too much time in her mind, really, because in the next moment he repeated his movement and the girl once again felt her mind whiting out, lust filling her head and body.

This time, she noticed when his hand travelled down, not on his own body, but on hers, and said hand dug into her panties, aiming for one particularly sensitive spot and struck it. With another moan, Haruhi bit her lower lip lightly and grimaced. How could such a simple movement really feel this good? She never found out because Kyouya's hand left again, not moving too far away, though, because he then intended on removing her panties, which was not much of a challenge.

Haruhi knew what was coming next and the whole situation made her slightly dizzy. It was all so hard to comprehend, so hard to believe.

Once again, all thoughts and wonder were knocked out of her head when he let go of her breast and crushed his lips against hers again. Now, his kisses were hasty, shaking with anticipation and more than just longing. She let her hands embrace his jaw, softly gliding down his body, first neck, shoulders, abs, shoulders again, chest, abdomen, hips, and she was just about to let them enter his underpants when he grabbed her wrist and forced her hand down in his erection.

She gasped lightly. It was so big. With only the movements of his hands, he instructed her how to grind him, but she never had the time to do it on her own because he then slipped his underwear down, off, completely off.

He had grown quite bold in his actions, she noticed when suddenly he grabbed her thighs by turn and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Haruhi felt her heart beating so fast she could have sworn it was about to explode, and she deepened the kiss, longing, _craving_ him. She wanted him so much right now.

She could feel him hard against her thigh. She was sure it would hurt like hell, but this never stopped her from arching her hips against his to show him that she was ready for him to get inside. Immediately, he got the message.

Teasing, goading her, he first let his tip enter her. Her muffled reply was drowned in between his lips, and he pulled out.

Then, in one smooth and elegant movement, he entered her completely, causing her to throw her head back in the pillow and cry out in ecstasy against his moving lips.

***

When Kyouya opened his eyes, Haruhi was breathing softly, letting warm and moist air caress his neck and chest. She was sound asleep, her lashes flicking lightly once in a while. She was dreaming.

Kyouya moved out of the bed, lightly so that he would not wake the girl up. In the process he tugged just a tad too hard at the blanket, causing one of Haruhi's breasts to be revealed. By the sudden cold, her nipple tightened, stiffened, and Kyouya found himself wanting to let his fingers brush over it, but controlling himself, he ignored the urge, turned away and got dressed.

He then strode silently over the carpeted floor, heading for the door, and he passed Haruhi's clothes on the way. He stepped over it, unaffected by the revealed underwear. His lips wore a triumphant smile, his eyes glinting with victory. When he reached the door, he let his hand rest a bit on the handle, throwing a look over his shoulder to see the sleeping girl just one more time before leaving.

_Foolish girl,_ he thought, grinning smugly, and left her sleeping in the darkened room.

* * *

Please remember to comment and give me feedback! ^^

Thank you for reading.

Love~


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 2: Traces**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She never had imagined that she would lose her virginity this way. Not with this person, nor in this bed. And certainly not because of the scene she had caused on the hill when opposing the boys. But here she was, lying naked in the bed, swept in incredibly soft duvets and blankets. She had pulled said objects close to her body since the lack of clothes made her freeze just ever so slightly. And with all the softness and comfort around her she was floating a place between being awake and sleeping. But nonetheless, her mind worked just fine, and the scene from the night before played in her mind, sending her heart on another race and her cheeks into yet another state of red.

This bliss did not last long, though, because suddenly the door swung open. Haruhi froze. She was naked in bed, her clothes and underwear casually tossed on the floor. What would the intruder not think about her?

She nearly was too afraid to look at the uninvited visitor, but she managed to plaster a fake smile to her lips and turn her head towards the door. There stood one well-known boy, his blonde hair gracing his pretty face, and a pair of cute brown eyes settled on her.

"Hunny-senpai," murmured a surprised, yet relieved Haruhi – just until she noticed the tall figure behind him and met _his_ eyes; dark grey and holding a stoic stare against her. Surely enough, Hunny was the oldest member of the Host Club, but he would never suspect anything. Mori, on the other hand, would have no problems in catching all of the details.

Haruhi shuddered discretely and sat up in the bed, making sure that her body was completely covered.

"What brings you guys here?" she asked with the most natural tone she could compel that exact moment, despite the situation being so awkward. Her cheeks even began burning.

_Oh no, am I blushing? Please, tell me that I am not blushing. Not __**now**__!_

"You just left us yesterday, Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, his eyes big and moistly, "We thought you were sick or something. You are not sick, nee, Haru-chan?" The loli-shota headed for her, wanting confirmation.

"N-no… uh," she replied and was shocked when the blonde jumped on to the bed and crawled close to her. As she had hoped, he had not understood the situation. The boy still standing by the door, though, with his staring eyes just a tad thinner than usual, was far more a threat to her, and Haruhi found breathing to be a bit difficult. Was she being discovered? What should she say if he knew?

But yet another unexpected thing showed up in Haruhi's life. For when Hunny threw himself over the girl to give her a hug, the blankets and duvets were pulled down, revealing a set of creamy white, perky breasts.

Everybody froze immediately. Even Hunny.

She thought she was going to die of embarrassment, and she quickly covered herself again, face red and body shivering from cold and nervousness. She dared not to oppose Mori's gaze now, and luckily – if you could ever call her situation lucky – Hunny was the one to react first.

"Haru-chan... Do you like sleeping without a shirt?" he asked her, his own face reddening as he withdrew himself from her.

"Y-yeah," she mumbled as reply, feeling how she could sink beneath the duvets and just die there.

"Hey, guys!" sounded two loud male voices in unison and two redheads came onto view behind Mori.

"What are you doing? Breakfast has already been serv-…"

The twins, too, froze, and synchronically their eyes widened when they saw the scene at the bed, even though Haruhi's body was now covered. Even so, realizing that something weird and awkward was going on in there was no match even for a fool.

This time, the brunette actually sank deeper into the bundle of duvets and blankets around her. For some seconds, nobody moved or talked. It was as if the time stood still, and that the only thing moving was Haruhi's galloping heart.

Then, breaking the silence, Mori spoke:

"Breakfast. Let us go, Hunny." He then tuned and left. Hunny, being the slowpoke he was, took some seconds to regain focus, and when he finally did he ran after his tall cousin, leaving Haruhi alone with the twins.

Kaoru's gaze was putting Haruhi's sanity on the edge, because he quickly found her underwear splayed on the floor. Hikaru, however, seemed interested in something on the table at the other side of the room.

Then, giving each other a brief glance, the boys left.

Haruhi had never dressed this quickly before.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Hikaru," said Kaoru silently, "Did you notice her clothes?" The other boy nodded.

"What is troubling me more is the table, though," he replied just as silently, "Kyouya's glasses lay there."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deciding that she would not show up for breakfast in the same dress she had worn the night before, she had passed her own room and changed to a pair of denim snickers and a pink top decorated with lace. Now, she was heading for the long dining hall where she knew the others were waiting. Because of Kyouya's father, the club had been allowed to reserve the whole first floor of the hotel, and she was grateful that the seven of them would not be disturbed. After all, they were going to stay at the holiday resort for another two days. A bit of privacy – even though it was not much, she mentally added – was preferred by all of them.

As Haruhi walked down the hallway, she felt her stride weaken. She was so unsure of what to do. She was sure that everyone but Tamaki and Hunny knew that she had been doing _something_ with _someone_. The question then was: Did they know just _what_ she had been doing, and with _whom_? She did not want them to find out. Especially not Tamaki. She knew it would hurt him.

She realized that she had stopped walking, and letting her hand brush over her face, she forced her legs into motion again. She was already late for breakfast, and if she was too overdue, she was sure people would just suspect worse things. She shuddered by the thought and hurried up.

Haruhi was relieved to hear that the level of chat between the hosts was like usual, and not even when she entered the room it changed. Tamaki, being just as clueless as she had hoped, turned to her with a cheery greeting. She brought a somewhat natural smile to her lips and sat down on the only bare seat, which happened to be beside Mori. She cursed inwardly, but then reconsidered it. In this situation, she did not know who she actually preferred sitting by. She would just feel guilty if she sat by Tamaki. Hunny had seen her almost naked up and close. Either of the twins seemed to know just a bit more than she liked, and the atmosphere between the three had been too tense just mere moments ago. And Kyouya, well, she just did not feel like sitting with him. So left was Mori. Even though she was sure that he also knew more than she liked, he had not expressed it – and he was not the type to tell anybody. So, in the end, she found her seat well-placed.

Finally, she let her attention fall upon the table. It literally was covered with food. Toasted bread, roasted bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, fried this, baked that, _everything_ one could possibly want for breakfast. She should have been shocked, should have been taken aback by the sight, but it affected her very little. She had got used to the huge host meals by now. It was not rare seeing a table heavier laden than this. She found her stomach wringing and rumbling for food, so without hesitation she reached out for the basket with bread but stopped in-motion when another hand neared it as well. She did not even have to look up and confirm who the owner was. She recognized him by his hand. She was about to withdraw her own hand but told herself just to act normally, and so she continued and took that silly piece of bread that had already caused her more trouble than she had expected.

"Has my princess slept well tonight?" asked Tamaki from the other side of the table, a semi-worried smile on his lips, "You never returned to your room yesterday. Where did you sleep?" Haruhi had a hard time avoiding choking on the bread. She coughed to win time enough to come up with an excuse.

"You only know this because you arranged her room besides your own, Tamaki," said Kaoru with a sly smile.

"Yeah, Tamaki is spying on Haruhi," added Hikaru with the same poisonous voice. Tamaki, being all flustered now, laughed sheepishly.

"O-of course! A father has to take care of his daughter!" was his excuse. This surprised none of the hosts.

Haruhi noticed Kyouya's stare on her while he silently chewed on the pice of bread he had taken. He seemingly also wanted to know how she would defend herself this time. She stopped coughing and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Erhm," she then mumbled, knowing that Tamaki was the only person at the table not knowing the truth, so lying would be impossible, "I slept in room twenty-six." The blonde's brow creased.

"But that is Kyouya's room…" continued the boy, and Haruhi, finding herself on too thin ice, sent Kyouya a stare. Hopefully, he would help her out of the situation. Said boy took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"When I got out of shower I noticed Haruhi sleeping on my bed. So I simply figured that I would find another place to sleep. Since we have the whole floor for ourselves I simply chose another room."

"Ah, I see," Tamaki answered with a smile, "It is lucky that we have the whole floor. Imagine if it had been a stranger's room."

"But, Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai is no stranger," pouted Hunny.

"I was not implying that at all! But it _could _have been a stranger's room," answered Tamaki.

"But did you not just say that we have the whole floor for ourselves?" asked the twins in unison.

"Hey, that is smear campaign!" shouted Tamaki and pointed at the twins, "You are ganging up against/on me!" Hunny and the twins started laughing. Kyouya and Mori ate. And Haruhi was just stunned by the whole situation. She was rescued. She had to thank Kyouya later.

_Kyouya-sempai…_ her mind whispered. Somehow, the thought of her talking to him seemed so unlikely. Perhaps she was shy. Again, scenes from the night before played for her inner self, and she hoped that it would not show on her face.

She did not really feel hungry anymore after the whole scene, so she silently chewed down her bread and took a greedy gulp of her juice every now and then to make her breakfast disappear faster.

Suddenly, Tamaki stood up, a broad grin on his lips.

"I have a surprise for all of you!" said the blonde and winked at Haruhi, who seemed rather oblivious than anything, "Today, Kyouya and I have arranged a field trip for all of us! It will strengthen our relationships as couples and teams. You will love it. But I will not tell you anymore before we have arrived at the place!"

_Oh…_ Haruhi did not know whether to be excited or frightened. When Tamaki had come up with something like this, she probably should be frightened by whatever situation she would be put in – but with Kyouya's approval she should be rather safe. After all, the black-haired boy knew what he was doing. Looking on the other hosts around her, she concluded that she would be better off being careful. Hunny was clinging to Mori's arm, whimpering that they probably would be going to the Arizona Jungles with all the snakes and spiders and insects and geckos and mosquitoes and other creepy animals. The twins looked at each other and grinned slyly. And Kyouya sat there, a confident smile on his silent lips.

Haruhi exhaled deeply. Perhaps all this would not turn out as bad as feared. But she supposed that she would need some energy, so she filled her plate and hoped that it would not end like the night before.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thank you for reading! ^_^ ~3

So, what do you think about the chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Game**

Haruhi thought she was dying.

Sure enough, the helicopter had almost brought them to the rendezvous, but the small trip from the foot of the mountain to the top had been tough. The girl was not in bad shape at all; she just was not used to wandering up and down mountains like that. Her father had never had the money to pay for such a trip, so she had never set a foot on a mountain before. Not that this was _that_ much of a mountain according to the others, who had seemingly tried something alike before. But in her eyes, the tall uphill in front of her resembled nothing less than a mountain.

All six hosts securely found foothold step after step on their way up through the forest-covered hillside. Hunny was riding the back of Mori, who travelled on without complaint. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to try and discuss the events of the day without the others hearing too much, even though Haruhi was sure that they knew just as little about the whole event as she and the others did. Tamaki was in front and seemed to be looking for something. And Kyouya was right behind her, absently tapping down some notes onto his mini laptop, which he carried in his left hand. Was she the only one being nervous? She did not recall the Host Club having such an arrangement before. Going to the beach or a fake jungle or an expensive hotel or the mall were some entirely other trips. This was something that required at least some skills. The ground was very steep.

The brunette could have sworn that she could have shrieked loudly the moment her foot slipped and she tumbled backwards, desperately trying to grasp something to save her from the fall, but even the closest person was too far away, and so she found herself falling, panic invading her senses and her lips parted to let out the sound of surprise which never came.

Once again, she was surprised, for her fall was seized by a strong embrace. It took her senses some time to realize, and when they did she felt everything else than tempted to see who had saved her, even though she knew that only one person was behind her.

Her heart raced erratically, her breath bated and her eyes slowly opening to confirm her salvation. Dark eyes stared back at her, calm and with a glint of something she could not identify. She found her heart beating even faster now that she looked so deep into those mesmerizing eyes that she had been lost in the night before.

She wanted to say something, wanted to thank him or kiss him or say his name, but the words never came, and her lips merely trembled in silence. And then she was pulled upon feet again.

"Are you hurt, Haruhi!" asked a nervous Tamaki and bit his lips, assessing the girl's face and arms and legs and midsection and brea-

"No, I am fine," Haruhi answered meekly, feeling somewhat annoyed. She was no little girl anymore. Tamaki did not need to fuss over her whenever she did something clumsy. Tamaki seemed to get this and nodded once, smiling and returning to the front of the crowd.

Letting a hand run through her short, chocolate brown locks, Haruhi sent Kyouya an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," she mumbled, still wanting to say more, but she suppressed it and continued forward like the rest of the group. The feeling of his muscular and hard chest against her back lingered to her with a tickling feeling to it. Something inside her wanted to laugh at herself, scornfully and accusingly. Ever since the night before, even the smallest glimpse or the lightest touch of the young Ootori made her body act weird. It was as if her hidden feelings for him, which she only had discovered that night, were beginning to bloom. And this was a problem. For yes, she did feel that there had been something special between them, but she knew that a relationship would be far too complicated with all their friends. Especially Tamaki.

Haruhi felt relieved when finally all of them stopped in something that looked like a small clearing in the forest that surrounded them. Everyone fell somewhat silent, and even the twins stopped talking to look around. She wondered if they knew why they had stopped.

Then a familiar laughter echoed. Renge. Of course. Weird things always seemed to happen around them once she showed up. As she approached them, a broad smile graced her lips.

"Renge-san!" greeted Tamaki eagerly, "Is everything ready?" The girl nodded, now with a cunning smile. A shiver ran up Haruhi's spine, and when she looked around, she saw a few semi-nervous faces. Or rather, to normal people they would seem stoic, but she knew them better than to be fooled by their facades. Especially Hunny seemed nervous. Kyouya did not even look like he was listening, because he kept tapping on his laptop. She did not really notice just how long time she eyed him, but suddenly he raised his gaze and looked back at her. In surprise, Haruhi withdrew her stare, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, dear friends of mine, gather around me!" exclaimed the tall blonde and brought forth a small box that he had been carrying in his backpack. In it were eight small pieces of paper, folded, and each with a name hidden in it.

"Haruhi, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru, please pick a piece of paper each. If you choose your own name, pick a new one," Renge instructed with a broad smile and laughed. Hikaru and Kaoru fought to be first in line, so Tamaki allowed Haruhi to pick first. Without further thought she grabbed the upper piece.

"Do not open it until everybody has chosen," Renge added, "Even though I know that you are close to bursting with excitement! And for good reason." When the other three had picked a piece of paper each, they opened them. For a short moment, Haruhi felt her body freezing. Perhaps… perhaps Kyouya would be her partner for the day.

She opened.

Barely had she time to read the name before Tamaki jumped her from behind.

"What does it say, Haruhi!" The girl felt like laughing at his enthusiasm and handed him the paper for him to read for himself.

"Hikaru is your partner? Aw, that is cheat. I hoped you picked me! Just imag-" Before he could finish his complaint, an arm snaked around the girl and tugged her away from Tamaki and close to the owner.

"How convenient, Haruhi-chan. Mine says 'Haruhi'," said Hikaru with the broadest and most unsettling smile she had seen him flash since Halloween. _Yes, how convenient… _she thought and gulped. He had seen something he should not. But then again, everyone had.

"While you, Tamaki, is _my_ partner," said Kaoru with a smile just as creepy while he swung his arm around Tamaki's shoulders, "I promise you that you will not be bored."

"Mine says 'Renge'," mumbled Hunny, making Renge laugh yet again. Mori approached behind him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay with that, Hunny?" The loli-shota nodded insecurely and beckoned for Mori to move his face closer.

"Even though I find her scary," he then whispered. Haruhi heard and smiled. Yes, Renge sure was something special.

"Well, this means that Mori and Kyouya will make the fourth team," Tamaki said with a smile, "Renge-san will explain the rules." Said girl climbed onto a rock to catch more attention.

"As you see, we are divided into four teams. Each team will go its own way to solve different assignments. When you find a piece of paper, read it and follow the instructions. The better you do the assignment, the more points you get. Just wait and see how." Kaoru and Hikaru eyed each other, challenging and each with a sly smile on his lips. Haruhi did not know just what their gazes meant, but the scene sent a shiver up her spine.

"If two teams meet, however," Tamaki added, "the team with most points will decide a challenge for both teams to do. The winner team of the challenge either gets ten points or must team up with the other team. But the teams will only depend on the other team in order to obtain more points. The total sum of points will be divided into two at the end of the game, and each team gets its share."

"And the point of this game is to collect most points. It requires knowledge and physical abilities to collect the points. The game stops when the first team has reached seventy points, or if there simply are no more assignments to do. This means that we will be playing until nightfall if this is necessary," cackled Renge with a flashy smile, "A great way to get closer to your teammate."

"Did all of you get the rules?" people nodded, so Tamaki resumed, "Good. Then, let the game begin!"


End file.
